Lelouch's Song
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch misses C. C. so he decides to write her a song.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge started doing a silly dancing routine around the living room. Lelouch made sure that he danced carefully to keep himself from accidentally breaking anything. After he finished the dance he started bowing for the crowd despite the fact that C. C. was the only person there. Lelouch asked, "What do you think of my high quality dancing?"

C. C. said, "It's fine."

Lelouch asked, "Aren't you going to clap?"

C. C. asked, "Why would I do that?"

Lelouch answered, "I managed to dance around the living room without breaking anything."

C. C. replied, "Don't act like you've become more careful. You accidentally broke a couple of lamps last night."

Lelouch said, "At least I'm becoming more responsible."

C. C. replied, "I better start getting ready."

Lelouch asked, "What are you talking about?"

C. C. said, "I'm going to a sleepover tonight at Milly's house. I told you about it a week ago."

Lelouch replied, "I've told you not to tell me things that far in advance. I barely remember what I broke two days ago."

C. C. said, "I feel a little scared to leave you by yourself tonight, because you'll likely break a lot of stuff."

Lelouch proudly replied, "My days of being a fool are over my dear. I've become a much better member of society and you're the primary reason why."

C. C. responded, "Your flattery is appreciated, but I can tell that you're exaggerating."

Lelouch asked, "How do you know me so well?"

C. C. smiled and said, "Because I love you so much."

Lelouch replied, "I love you so much, but I don't even know what your initials mean."

C. C. responded, "You found out in one episode."

Lelouch said, "That was in the first season which was a long time ago."

C. C. finished packing her stuff for the field trip. She said, "I'll miss you Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "I'll miss me too."

C. C. responded, "That doesn't make sense."

Lelouch said, "Oh. I won't miss myself, but I'll miss you."

C. C. asked, "Will you be okay?"

Lelouch said, "Of course. Being separated from you for one day won't drive me crazy or anything."

C. C. replied, "Okay. Goodbye." She left.

After a few hours of prancing around the living room and watching documentaries about garbage Lelouch missed C. C. Lelouch said, "I can't believe that I miss her already. I don't know how I'll last another twenty hours without her."

Lelouch sat on the couch and tried to think of a plan. After thinking for a while he said, "I could visit her." Lelouch paused and said, "I would look pathetic if I drove twenty miles just to say hi. Everybody at the sleepover would laugh at me. I need to do something better than just say hi. I'll write a song for C. C."

Meanwhile C. C. was at a sleepover with Milly, Kallen, and Shirley. Milly noticed that C. C. looked kind of mopey so she asked, "Are you okay?"

C. C. said, "Yes. I'm sorry for not being the life of the party. I just miss someone."

Milly replied, "You couldn't possibly miss Lelouch already."

C. C. said, "If it's impossible then I've broken the rules of reality."

Kallen replied, "Come on C. C. We're supposed to be having fun."

Shirley said, "The party won't be as much fun without you."

C. C. responded, "Okay." C. C. started having more fun with her friends despite missing Lelouch.

Lelouch called Suzaku Kururugi and said, "Hi. I need some advice."

Suzaku asked, "What's going on buddy?"

Lelouch said, "C. C.'s at a sleepover so I'm going to pay her a visit and sing her a song."

Suzaku asked, "Wouldn't that disturb the sleepover?"

Lelouch said, "Don't worry. If I finish writing the lyrics fast enough I can get there and sing the song before they go to sleep. I'm trying to write a good song for C. C. so I was hoping that you would have some advice."

Suzaku replied, "Make the song sweet, not silly. She'll think it's a joke if it's as immature as the book reports you wrote."

Lelouch stubbornly said, "My book reports were amazing." Lelouch calmed down and asked, "Do you have any other pieces of advice?"

Suzaku replied, "Don't forget to rhyme."

A few hours later Lelouch finished writing the song. He said, "C. C. and the others will probably go to sleep soon so I better get there fast."

Lelouch drove to Milly's house. He stood outside with a guitar, a microphone, and a lyrics sheet. C. C. was getting ready for bed. However while moving the curtains she saw that Lelouch was outside. She opened up one of the windows so that she could talk to Lelouch. She asked, "What's going on Lelouch?"

Lelouch answered, "I wrote a song for you."

C. C. replied, "I'm flattered. I would love to hear it, but my friends are about to go to sleep."

Milly said, "It's okay. I'm sure it won't take him too long to sing it."

Lelouch sang,

"C. C., I missed you today,  
I love you in every way,  
Your eloquence reminds me of Tony Jay,  
You and I met in May,  
I used to be nothing without you, but now I'm okay,  
When you're not around all I wanna do is lay,  
I wanna travel with you to the ocean's bay,  
We could swim in the river of the Firth of Tay,  
If you didn't cook so well all I'd eat is hay,  
When I do that the horses scream nay,  
To win your heart there's no cost I wouldn't pay,  
I would even give up my laser ray,  
That's all I'm gonna say,  
Except that I love you everyday."

C. C. cried tears of joy. She ran outside and kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch said, "I missed you today."

C. C. replied, "I missed you more."

Lelouch said, "That's not possible."

C. C. replied, "Then I broke the rules of what's happening once again. Lets go home."

Lelouch asked, "What about your sleepover?"

C. C. said, "I'm afraid I'm coming down with some serious home sickness."

Lelouch asked, "Does that mean that you'll cough whenever you're at a house, until you get better?"

C. C. answered, "No. It means I miss our home."

Lelouch said, "Fair enough." C. C. packed up her stuff, waved goodbye to her friends, and went back home.

After getting home Lelouch said, "I'm going to watch the rest of the dumpster documentary before I go to sleep."

C. C. replied, "Thank you for your song Lelouch. It's comforting to know that you missed me as much as I missed you."

Lelouch said, "You were worried that I couldn't go a day without you, but it seems like you're guilty of the same thing."

C. C. replied, "We're both guilty of being in love."

Lelouch said, "That's one of many laws that I don't mind breaking."


End file.
